Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
This is a listing of all Missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority Ops are generally required to advance along the critical path; other missions and tasks are optional. While companion loyalty missions are not required to complete the game, they contain a significant chunk of the overall story. Some primary ops and Heleus assignments are required to complete specific loyalty missions. List of Journal missions by type Priority Ops These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Helping Havarl's Scientists *Meet the Resistance *Hunting the Archon *Elaaden: A New World *H-047c: A New World *On the Frontlines *Staging a Rescue *The Journey To Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting Allies and Relationships These are missions provided by squadmates and other notable NPCs. Squad and crew *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Duty Calls *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Gil Brodie: The Friend *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Runs in the Family *Jaal Ama Darav: Angaran Affection *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Nakmor Drack: How to Act Tough *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: Firebreathing Thresher Maws *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: Spirits *Suvi Anwar: New Discoveries *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside Others *Dissension in the Ranks *High Noon - Sloane Kelly *Know Your Enemy *Missing Arks - Jarun Tann *Night on the Town - Reyes Vidal *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *The Little Things That Matter - Foster Addison *Truth and Trespass *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Avitus Rix *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet Heleus Assignments These are planet and ship specific missions. Completing them will help increase the overall Viability for that planet. They are also often required to gain the trust of other factions native to those planets. Aya *Forgotten History *Safe Journeys *Recovering the Past *A Trail of Hope *Trading Favors *The Vesaal Elaaden *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Out of Gas *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *Taming a Desert *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Search for Ljeta *The Rebel *Water Supply Eos *A Better Beginning *A Job for Danny Messier *Defeating the Kett *Doesn't Add Up *Kett's Bane *Making An Impression *Shock Treatment *Something Personnel *The Secret Project H-047c *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *A Dying Planet *A Lost Sister *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *Overgrown Kadara *A Packaged Deal *A People Divided *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Gone with the Wind *Healing Kadara's Heart *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Modern Medicine *Murder in Kadara Port *Old Skinner *Out of the Frying Pan *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Life on the Frontier *The Firefighters *First Murderer *Aid APEX *Sleeping Dragons *Contagion *Station Sabotage Tempest *Excess Baggage *Monkeys in Space *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: The Final Piece *The Visitor Voeld *A Frosty Reception *Bridge Sabotage *Brought to Light *End of Watch *Eyes on the Ground *Fact or Fiction *Frequency *Intercepted *Medical Caches *Meet the Family *Missing Science Crew *Reformation *Remove the Heart *Resistance Trap *Restoring a World *Settling Voeld *Stage a Rescue *Strange Beacon *The Lost Scout *The Lost Song *The Vanished *Uncovering the Past Additional Tasks These are tasks that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. *Task: A Flower for Kesh *Task: An Exile Raid *Task: Augmentation Crafting *Task: Beer Run *Task: Better Crafting *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Broken Family *Task: Broken Wires *Task: Cache Flow *Task: Catch and Release *Task: Clearing the Air *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cold Hard Cache *Task: Cultivation *Task: Data Trail *Task: Drone Recovery *Task: Earn Your Badge *Task: Getting to Know the Nexus *Task: Gone Dark *Task: Herbal Entrepreneurs *Task: Hitting Rocks for Science *Task: Infection *Task: Investigating Embezzlement *Task: Kadara's Ransom *Task: Laws and Customs *Task: Little Mouse *Task: Local Cuisine *Task: Lost Brother *Task: Messages to the Nexus *Task: Missing Scientists *Task: Naming the Dead *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting *Task: Outpost Supplies on Elaaden *Task: Outpost Supplies on Eos *Task: Outpost Supplies on Kadara *Task: Outpost Supplies on Voeld *Task: Path of a Hero *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Task: Past, Present and Future *Task: Programming a Pathfinder *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Research Center Development *Task: Roekaar Manifestos *Task: Running a Fever *Task: Searching for Morga *Task: Subjugation *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery *Task: Test Subject *Task: The Angaran Initiative *Task: The Ghost of Promise *Task: The Model of the Spheres *Task: The Nexus Exchange *Task: The Witnesses *Task: Traitor or Victim *Task: Turian Salvage *Task: Unearthed *Task: Volatile *Task: Waking up to the Future *Task: Watchers *Task: What He Would Have Wanted *Task: White Death de:Missionen (Andromeda) es:Misiones_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Tasks